His Best Memory: A Pond With Ducks
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Fluff, fluff fluff and a sweet proposal. Lysander's favourite memory was down at the pond with Lily, a ring box and ducks. How much more perfect can it get? Written for HPFCs fluff challenge.


"Ducks!" Lily Luna Potter squealed jumping up to hug her boyfriend of nearly five years. She looped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest for a while as he chuckled.

Lysander was nervous, although he tried not to show it. This was the day. He couldn't mess this up. He nervously fingered the ring in his pocket, checking that it was still there

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Lily leave his embrace to feed the ducks. Lysander swears up and down that she acts more like a 5 year old than a 25 year old.

He just finished laying out the picnic blanket and the food as Lily came back, the bottoms of her jeans soaked from where she dangled her bare feat in the cool water of the pond.

They chatted aimlessly for a while just savoring each others company.

If you asked him to, Lysander could probably write an essay on what it was about a certain fiery red-head with entirely too innocent brown eyes that made him fall so deeply in love with her.

He would tell you that his entire world lit up when she smiled her cheeky little grin, he would tell you that her eyes were like the stars shining brightly for all to see. He would say how she bit her lip when she was nervous and jumped up and down when she was happy. He would comment on her personality, how she always tried to see the best in others. How their joy was her joy. He would laugh when the simplest things in life made her smile. He would grin and shake his head as her and James, her elder brother, paired up on the annual Christmas Prank war and how they always won. Lysander, if he had to, could and would happily go on forever about what he loved about Lily.

But the one thing that trumped all other things, was that she was his. Soon to be forever, so he hoped.

He lay on his back, her head resting on his muscular chest with his arm wrapped around her small waist, staring at the stars like they had so often done when they were younger.

"That star there, it's the Sirius star. The one our Sirius, and James was named after," She pointed, her musical voice so full of laughter filled the crisp night air with an undeniable warmth.

"And that one on the left- it's Scorpius's star. Oh I do hope Scorpius proposes soon. He and Rose have only been dating since they were 15. It's about time."

He took a deep breath while Lily babbled on. It was now or never.

He pressed his lips to hers quickly to stop her talking.

"Hush." He whispered against her soft lips. She looked at him, curious and a little wary.

He stood her up quickly and covered her eyes with her hand. He steadied himself and tried to calm his erratic nerves.

He lost himself in a cloud of doubt. What if she said no? She was his best friend and had been since they were 6. He couldn't, he just could't survive it if she said no.

His whole life would be over. _Oh Merlin_, he thought, _What was I thinking of course she's going to say no! Who'd want to marry me?_

He was on the verge of hyperventilating when Lily's voice brought him back to reality.

"Ly?" She asked, still keeping her eyes covered. "Is everything alright?"

He got down on one knee and placed the open box in his hand.

"You can uncover your eyes now Lily." He said. A sense of elation ran though him at the prospect of spending the rest of his life with her.

She removed her hand and gasped. A huge slow smile that lit up the dark night spread across her face. She placed her hands over her mouth and bit her lip in anticipation, eyes shining.

Lysander grinned, his earlier doubts replaced with a proud confidence.

"Lily Luna Potter. I could kneel here for hours telling you everything I love about you. In fact, i had a whole speech prepared but honestly the only thing i can think of right now is how beautiful you are. I love how your eyes sparkle when you laugh, and I love that you're my best friend. I remember how we first got together, you were 20 and I was 21. We had gone out for dinner at Roxy's restaurant, just the two of us as best friends like we always did when i looked at you and you blushed and I couldn't believe it that it was me of all people who caused your beautiful face to match the colour of your hair. I think I actually tried to convince myself that there was somebody behind me, I'd loved you since we were kids I just didn't realize it until your 15th birthday when I saw you kissing that Michael bloke. You would not believe how jealous."

"Is that why you kept turning your head around all the time at the restaurant? Looking for Michael?" She teased.

He grinned sheepishly.

"Hush. Back to my speech which I though I had forgotten. Anyway, i swear Roxy must've slipped Veritaserum in our drinks. I wouldn't put it passed her, she wasn't a Slytherin for nothing."

Lily grinned and shook her head, not at all surprised.

"Anyway I asked you why your cheeks were flushed and you started babbling and I couldn't make a head nor tail out of what you were saying, but then you kissed me, I still thought I was dreaming you know."

Her eyes lit up in realization "Thats why you pinched yourself! It all makes sense now!"She laughed at the memory.

Now it was his turn to flush.

"You kissing me was the most unbelievable feeling in the whole world because you picked me. Out of all the guys you could've had you picked me. Plus I was completely in love with you so I suppose that helped a bit." He chuckled nervously. "I felt like the happiest man on the planet. So here we are, five years later. Who would've thought that crazy old Lysander would be on one knee proposing to the girl he's loved for the past 10 years?" He shook his head, still unable to believe it.

"So I ask you, Lily Luna Potter would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive and becoming my wife?"

Her grin widened and she looked ready to cry tears of happiness. She squealed loudly and flung her arms around his neck as he stood to his feet.

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed his fiancée sweetly before lifting her up and spinning her around.

"I take it thats a yess then?"

"Yes!"

To this day, this little pond with the ducks would serve to be one of their happiest memories of their lives, it was the place where she said yes and where he said "I do." it was their special place, and that never changed.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it. Written for HPFC "The Fluff Challenge."

PLEASE REVIEW! Don't read and not review, it isn't fair to the author. Let me know of you loved it/hated it/don't care - let me know!

Thanks to my Beta Laux14 (Who is absolutely AWESOME! By the way :))


End file.
